Flame of War
by PhoenixTheTimelady
Summary: What if the Daleks had a secret weapon during the Time War, one that could possibly kill them all? Well, so happens they did. This weapon's name is Niran, a Time lady taken at birth and trained to fight for the Daleks. Her fate was to destroy Gallifrey. But after a meeting with the Doctor, everything became compromised. How will the timelines change from this mysterious meeting?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story! I probably really don't need to write a new one, but I'm having my computer fixed at the moment (Yes, it bvoke. Don't worry though, it can be fixed and I didn't lose anything.) So I decided to write something on my tablet. Yes, my tablet. I'm impressed with myself. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this prologue to my story!**

* * *

"The Doctor has arrived." The Dalek exclaimed as Niran walked into the dark metal room. It was worn down, rusty, and looked like it had been used for many years, and had seen conflict. There was a newer looking console sort of panel in the midddle, with flashing screen and buttons, levers that looked like they had seen better days, and a lot of metal bumps in the surface that looked as if a plunger were to go on top. Perhaps they were.

"On Skaro? Well, this I must see. I would like to meet him personally. Shall we arrange the little get-together? Perhaps a little mind projection..." Niran said, smirking widely as she walked up to the console. Niran had worked for the Daleks since the day she was born. Well, she assumed so. It's what they had told her after all.

Niran was about twenty-one years old, with copper red hair and shining golden eyes. She always reminded herself of flames, which was a funny coincidence, seeing as her name literally meant 'flames'. She was about six feet tall, with decently defined curves. If any humans were around, they would probably call her pretty, or even sexy. She had studied a lot on earth. Articles brought up while the Daleks were not looking, hours at a time spent in the library studying up on the culture of planet earth. For some reason, she had always been intrigued with humans. They were naive and silly, but also very interesting. Although, she did think Daleks were better than the little apes. Daleks were always the best.

"Do I look pretty? Don't want to look silly in front of our 'guest'." Niran questioned the Daleks, twirling in place for emphasis. She was wearing a tan sleeveless dress that hit about mid-thigh with many frills toward the bottom, a brown leather vest with red designs on it, that looked rather worn down, a slightly light brown belt around her waist, separating the end of the vest and the beginning of the frills on the dress, brown tied leather boots that went up to her knees, brown leather hand gloves that matched the vest, an intricate golden necklace that had a golden star charm on the end, and a brown leather satchel with a strange sort of red writing on the side, that carried her meager posessions. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with long brown ribbons hanging down, but a few strands of hair had come loose and were hanging around her face.

"Daleks do not understand the concept of 'pretty'." The Daleks exclaimed, in it's usual monotonous robotic voice. It wasn't really even a voice at all, just a computer simulation that spoke for the Daleks, making them sound all scratchy and... well, dull. It got on Niran's nerves quite a lot, liking the sound of her sweet harminous voice better. Although, to be fair, she probably sounded just as strange to them as they did to her.

"Of course you don't." Niran sighed, rolling her eyes briefly. The Daleks were just stupid sometimes. "Well, I think it's as good as time as ever to greet him, don't you?" Her hand hovered over a keyboard on the console, which had been inserted just for her. She started to type in the commands to let herself in the mysterious 'Doctor's mind. It was fairly simple actually, if you had the correct equipment. Her hand smacked the enter button, immediately sending jolts through her spine as the program started to work it's magic.

She glanced down at her body as it slowly started to fade, making her look like the equivalent of a ghost, something she had read about in one of the earth storybooks. A silly superstition, but it was quite fun to think about. Niran glanced up at the Daleks and waved goodbye, expecting nothing in return. The Daleks didn't really do sentiment, meaning no goodbyes. She smiled slightly, then faded completely, sinking into the Doctor's mind, unaware of the future events to come.

The greatest war in the universe was soon to begin. People of both Skaro and Gallifrey were both calmed, unexpecting. Yet it was about to start. The biggest and most devastating battles in all of time and space.

The Time War.


	2. Chapter 2

Niran coughed as she appeared in the dark cavern that was the Doctor's mind. She looked around, before chuckling slightly at where she was. She was in a dark cave. A dark cave made of stone, only lit by the torches on the walls. She had heard the Doctor was cold, but she didn't expect this.

In each mind, there is a landscape that is based off of your personality, which protects but also leads to the main part of the brain, the central memories. Occasionally a few unimportant or current memories were placed on the outskirts of the central area, but normally all memories were placed in one central storage unit. Niran, for some reason, had a talent for hacking into the memories and placing herself inside of them. Sabotaging them so the person died or turned over to the Daleks, things like that.

The fact that the Doctor's landscape was a cave made a little flicker of nervousness sprout inside of her. Normally the people of Gallifrey had landscapes that were their houses, or a forest, or just infinite space. Those were normal. Those were the usual. But a cave was much harder to navigate, seeing as a cave could be carved out into a maze. And it also meant the Doctor was a hard and dark person. Niran's landscape was much different. Still odd, but much different. Her landscape was a war. Her landscape was a random war between Daleks and some sort of humanoid alien. They were constantly fighting, distracting anyone that went into her landscape with the fire and the gun shots. But her memories were buried deep inside of a castle at the very back of the land.

Niran grabbed one of the torches off the wall and took a deep breath. She could do this. It wasn't any different from any other mission. Get inside the Doctor's memories, kill him through one of them, and leave. Simple. Easy. The usual routine.

Her footsteps echoed off the walls as she walked through the caves, looking for a way into the central part of the Doctor's mind. The torches seemed as if they were actual fire, and when Niran touched the flame, thinking it was fake like everything else, it actually burnt her hand a bit. Not as bad as if would have been if she hadn't been inside of a mind, but it still stung.

Coughing slightly, Niran continues her trek through the dingy maze. It seemed to reach on forever, and it all looked monotonous. It was insanity wrapped in a monochrome package. It was as if her whole world had turned grey, and the only speck of color were her own clothes and the little flame that sparked off the old torch. She had begun to hope that it ended soon, or else she actually might go insane. Not that she wasn't already.

After what seemed like another hour or so, Niran finally reached an opening in the cave. Breathing a sigh of relief, she leaned again the wall as she glimpsed at her surroundings. The cave had expanded dramatically in size, with the walls curved slightly upward in a dome shape, meeting in the middle. Where the dome met in the middle, a vast golden chandelier hung down, swinging slightly from the draft that seemed to go through the cave. On the chandelier, about 100 candles were lit and they gave an almost homey aroma to the room. The room was cluttered with stack of books, which Niran assumed were the Doctor's memories. She laughed slightly at this, signing the Doctor off as foolish. The cave may have been hard to navigate, but it was nowhere near enough protection for someone's memories.

Something that bothered Niran though, was the fact that there was a simple chair in the middle of the room. And in that chair, sat a man. The most noticeable feature about him was that he had a shaggy grey, almost white beard and mustache. His hair was the same color, and it stuck up slightly in a messy way. He had very ample ears, and creases across his forehead, showing obvious stress. His clothing seemed to be similar to hers, with the brown worn out clothing and dirty looking boots. He had an interesting aura around him, like he wasn't one you wanted to mess with.

Niran gave a cocky grin before stepping forward towards the man, quickly figuring out who it was. She slowly reached a hand behind her back and placed her fingertips on the grip of the gun she had in the holster there. She gave a quick wave with her hand, adding a little wink for affect, before almost skipping over to the closest book that she could find.

"Memories, right? Ah, I love memories. A personal glimpse into a person's soul. Quite clever, these landscapes are, don't you agree? Well, I prefer the term 'mindscapes', just because it sounds cooler. Did you know, there used to be people who could go inside of other people's memories and hijack them? Seems almost silly. But, the tradition was passed on." Niran flipped the book open. "And some people can still do it."

Niran smirked as she projected herself into the memory, giving the Doctor a quick "Goodbye" before being sucked into a memory of his past, one she was to sabotage and possibly destroy. It was the best part of her job, being able to completely corrupt people's memories. It was fun, and the destruction that followed was absolutely breathtaking.

Niran coughed slightly as she appeared in what seemed to be a forest. Unlike a human forest, the leaves were silver and caught the reflection of the sun, making the air around her hotter than it actually was. But they were beautiful, the way they shimmered and gently floated in the breeze, some of them snapping off and gliding to the ground. There didn't seem to be many animals, only some sort of cat that Niran had seen passing by when she had first arrived.

Glancing at a tree, she strode over toward it before grabbing a branch and pulling herself up, hiding her in the silvery branches. She figured the Doctor was supposed to arrive in that spot soon, or else it was a fake memory and Niran would have to go back and try again. She hoped that wasn't the case. She had only met one person that had fake memories, but it took her hours to find the right one to destroy. She had been sufficiently annoyed after that one, retreating to the library in the Dalek ship afterwards just so she could calm down.

Niran froze when she heard the sound of footsteps and sobbing. Someone was sobbing, and by the absolute horror the sobs were creating, Niran assumed it was pretty bad. Glancing down, she noticed two boys now on the path below her. One had dropped to his knees, his hands buried in his face in an attempt to muffle the heart-wrenching sobs that were coming from his throat. The other boy had squatted down and placed his hand on the first boy's back, in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's not your fault. You weren't there at the time. You couldn't have done anything. You know that." The second boy had uttered, choosing to wrap his arms around the other boy's shoulders instead of the gentle gesture he had been doing before.

"But…She was… Sister… I…Could have…Something…" The first boy sobbed, turning around and burying his head in the second boy's shoulder. They weren't any older than 12, in human years at least. They could be any age if they weren't human. And judging by the trees, they most likely weren't.

"Theta, your sister was captured by Daleks while you were at school. You really couldn't have done anything, even if you had tried. If you had tried… you would have died. You can't die, not now anyways. And you don't know that your sister is dead, she could possibly still be alive." The second boy said comfortingly, squeezing tightly to the boy, dubbed 'Theta'.

"Koshcei, it's the Daleks we're talking about here. She is just a baby, of course they would kill her." Theta deadpanned, looking up at the second boy, Koshcei, with the most devastating look on his face. If looks could kill, Koshcei would probably be dead in an instant.

"I was just trying to comfort you…" Koshcei muttered, his face downcast. Though by the way he was shaking, Niran knew he was absolutely furious at the Daleks for the capture of his friend's sister.

"I don't need your comfort! I just want to be alone." Theta mumbled, curling up into fetal position and burying his head into his knees. Koshcei smartly stood up and stepped away, walking out of the forest and into whatever lied outside.

Niran slowly slid down the tree and onto the ground, landing with a slightly 'thump', making Theta's head turn towards her. His eyes widened, and he scrambled back slightly, frightened by her appearance. She frowned, leaning against a tree.

"I'm sorry. I heard about your sister. I'm just going to break it to you and say she's probably dead. I know the Daleks well, and they don't like to keep other species on their ship… Except me." Niran divulged, picking up a little pebble from the ground and playing with it in her hand. Theta stood up, staring angrily at her.

"Were you the one to take my sister?" He growled, picking up a stick and pointing it at her. It made Niran want to laugh, but she didn't. The poor child had lost his sister. To sabotage him during all this pain and suffering would be beyond her morals. Well, almost.

"No, not at all. I think the Daleks are the ones who did that. I just work for them. Well, I sort of am one of them, just in a humanoid body. With a cockier and sillier attitude, of course. Anyways, I'm a person who goes into memories and sabotages them. Any way to get people to not do the same things they did in the future. They blow up a full fleet of Daleks? I get to go inside that person's memories and kill them before it happens. It's a nice job actually, even if it doesn't sound like it." Niran rambled, smiling slightly at the kid's awed expression before it turned dark.

"And you came here to kill me, didn't you?" Theta sighed, gripping the stick tighter in his hands, ready to lunge at any attack that came his way.

"Sadly, yes. I'm sorry you lost your sister and all, but it is my job." Niran pulled the gun from its holster and aimed it at the child. "You were supposed to become important in the future. The main enemy of the Daleks and your own people. It's laughable, really. You started a huge war, actually. But now, to save the Daleks, I must kill you. I'm sorry you have to leave your boyfriend, but it's for the better."

"You mean Koshcei? He's not my boyfriend!" Theta exclaimed, before lunging at Niran with the stick. Niran laughed, dodging the stick with ease.

"My bad. But I'll have you know, I'm an expert at fighting and I've been trained for this my whole life." Niran said, firing a bullet at Theta's head. The kid somehow ducked out of the way, making the bullet fly into a tree behind him.

Niran chuckled, before holding the gun out with both hands straight at him. "You know, you dodged that pretty well for a little kid. But I never lose." She said, firing again, this time hitting his left arm. He cried out in pain, but still kept his grip on the stick he was holding. He swung the stick at Niran's hand, knocking it out of her clutches and towards him.

After that, time seemed to go by slow. Theta jumped for the gun, grabbing it and swiftly turning around, shooting her in the leg, making searing pain shoot through her body as she fell to the ground, hitting her head on a branch, making her feel extremely faint. She quickly disappeared and reappeared in the Dalek ship, coughing up blood as her vision slowly faded into black.

"I….I..L-lost?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm not dead. I was... taking a break. A really long one, which consisted of me completely losing motivation for nearly everything. I'm surprised I could even write this. It's honestly absolute crap, but I felt obliged to publish it anyways, seeing as it's the only thing I've written in... a month? Maybe more? I feel bad, but I couldn't really help it. Anyways, you guys probably don't want to hear about my life, it's pretty boring!**

**I hope you guys at least find this interesting. **

**(I still don't own Doctor Who.)**

* * *

Niran chucked the book across the room, sending the other piles of books she had already read tumbling down. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair while looking around at the library. It wasn't a very large one, but it was taller than the average one. A creaky ladder stood to the side, as to reach the top shelves. That had actually been put there specifically for her, seeing as the Daleks most certainly wouldn't need it.

When Niran had first found the library, it had seemed very out of place. She was still very young then, but even so, knew that the Daleks didn't actually read for pleasure. They read the commands on screens, or status reports, but never any books. They had all the knowledge they needed implemented into them when they were created. So the fact that they had a library at all intrigued her and sent her into a spiral of constant reading.

She wasn't exactly sure how she knew how to read or write. Niran had assumed it was something she was born with, but any books that had any mentions of a young child spoke of them having to learn how to do such things. She often just shrugged it off as something the Daleks had implemented into her, but it still was quite a mystery.

Niran had been researching all about telepathic ability, and different fighting techniques. For about two weeks, to be exact. She had yet to get any sleep, and had eaten only a small bit of food. She was used to it though. Being the only person who had emotions on the ship, well, they sometimes forgot that what they made her do might have been a little too much for her conscious.

She had learned to deal with it. The most effective way was surprisingly listening to music. Niran had once taken to exploring the ship late at night, when she couldn't fall asleep. She had found a room filled with items taken from the Dalek's enemies as a trophy, in a way. They lied when they said they had no emotion. They had hatred, and pride.

The one Niran had been most drawn to however was a silver device that she had remembered distinctly in one of her books. A bit more scavenging led her to finding a pair of headphones. She plugged them in and turned on the device. She remembered being so shocked when she heard a loud noise come from the headphones.

Now, she was practically obsessed with the object. It was almost like her therapy; she always used it after she went into someone's mind. Recently, she had been using it a lot more. The heavy guitar in it always helped. She had learned the names of the bands quite soon, and the song names. Bands like My Chemical Romance, Black Veil Brides, Pierce The Veil, Twenty One Pilots, and Nirvana were all on the device.

She knew practically nothing about the bands. That was fine with her though, as she didn't really care as to who they were. She assumed they were human, judging by the pictures that came with the songs, but other than that, she was just left to enjoy it.

Niran scanned another book for information, but found next to nothing. She flinged it backwards, not caring of how big a noise it made. She was done with reading. She had found nothing at all to help her. She was still upset over her failure against…. She hissed slightly… the Doctor. Niran didn't do that well with losing. She had never lost before, what made her start now?

She quickly took off her headphones as she noticed a Dalek rolling in through the doorway. They were obviously there for her, so she stood up, not caring to clean up the mess that she left behind. It wasn't like the Daleks really cared what state she left it in. She also just lacked the motivation to actually do anything with the mess.

"You are needed in Sector 38B. Your assistance is required immediately." The Dalek exclaimed, turning around and leaving just as quickly as it came. Niran had found that the Daleks actually didn't enjoy interacting with her all that much, leaving her to fend for herself. She was mainly just used to help complete their missions. Not that she minded, seeing as she enjoyed them a little too much.

She stepped out of the library and started walking down the hall, her boots clanking against the metal flooring. Luckily Sector 38B wasn't that far away, or else they would probably end up being "angry" with her. Angry as in demanding she get there faster next time. It was always hard to hold in her giggles.

* * *

Outside of the door, Niran took a deep breath. It was probably just another standard mission, one where she had to go in to someone's mind and kill them. Simple enough. She wouldn't fail again. Taking a few deep breaths, Niran put on a cocky grin before stepping inside. She waved at the Daleks, falling into her usual arrogant walk, before leaning on the console and looking over at them.

"So, who am I killing this one? Someone from Gallifrey I assume, you guys seem to have taken an interest in them," Niran giggled softly, "Perhaps a little obsession? You seemed to have been stalking them a little too much." She had pressed a few buttons and their database popped up, showing all the information about the many Gallifreyan people whom they had searched.

"Your target for today is named Damario Iverwellar. She is the head of the Gallifreyan army. Her defenses might be stronger than the average person's." Dalek One exclaimed, in its usual monotonous voice.

Niran sighed, taping her fingers on the keyboard before slowly starting to fade out. Yet another fun mind projection. Might as well have fun with this one. "I'll be sure to make a thorough job of it then," She commented, before disappearing into the woman's mind. She had no idea what to expect.

* * *

Tripping over a stick was the last thing she had expected. When she had recovered from banging her head on the surprisingly soft ground, she stood up and glanced around. It seemed to be a peaceful forest, rich in red and orange colour. You could tell they were from Gallifrey easily.

Niran slowly made her way through the forest, curious as to what exactly the woman's protection was. It was a forest. A plain forest. That was it? There had to be some sort of hidden trap about it, this was far too simple.

Reaching a clearing in the forest, Niran was surprised to see that there stood a river, with many rocks littering its banks. The water was smooth and clear, a little too perfect to be realistic. Niran sat down near the edge, picking up a rock. She was surprised to be teleported through time into a memory. She grinned. That was so much simpler than it should have been. That must mean it would be simple to kill the woman.

Niran glanced around at her surroundings, and was surprised to see that she was on a countryside. There were a few trees that shone golden in the sunlight, but otherwise it was just a grassy field. Except for the little cottage, not far away. Niran assumed that was where she was to go, and walked across the field to reach it.

She knocked on the door, expecting on an answer, but was only met with cries. Of a young child. Niran slowly creaked open the wooden board meant to be a door, and was greeted with a sniffling child. She stood there, not knowing how to react. She didn't know how to react around young children. And this one was crying!

"Who are you? Why are you in my house?" The little girl sniffled, rubbing her eyes gently. Niran took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. This girl wasn't her target, people couldn't remember things from their early childhood. Or, most of them couldn't.

"I'm Niran. What's your name?" Niran whispered softly, attempting to prove her point. The woman she was searching for couldn't be this innocent little-

"Damario. My name is Damario," The girl spoke softly, with anxiety in her voice. Niran froze, her eyes growing wide. She had to kill this little girl. The little girl who had just let a stranger into her house. She was stupid for a child, wasn't she?

"Damario, where are your parents?" Niran asked, a plan forming in her head. She was a ruthless killer. It wouldn't be that different to kill a child, right? She knew she would be asked to do it eventually… she just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"They've left. I don't know what happened," Damario whimpered, ducking her head down, almost as if it was the child's fault. Niran's heart began to beat faster, but she took a deep breath. She wasn't getting nervous now, was she? She had tried to kill a child before anyways… Theta.

"They'll return, don't worry. Would you like me to make some tea while you wait, Damario?" Niran questioned, already heading to the kitchen. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. She was going to casually poison the tea. It would be painless way to die, and came with a lot less guilt. She had only used it once before, but that was only because the person was crippled in the memory, and they needed to be put out of their stupid misery.

Niran scoffed at herself silently, berating herself for her mercy. She was supposed to make these people's deaths as painful as she could, they went against the Daleks in the future. But still… Niran glanced back at the child, who had wide eyes and looked so scared. She wasn't sure her conscious could handle kill this poor child's screams.

After the tea was made, Niran poured them both a glass. She sprinkled a little poison from a little packet in her bag into one cup, before handing it to the girl. "Go on, drink up," Niran encouraged, giving her a fake smile. Even as she did, she could feel her stomach churning. She bit the inside of her cheek, the familiar taste of iron flooding her mouth.

The girl's eyes lit up as she sipped the drink. Niran watched the girl drink the whole cup. The poison was supposed to work fast…

The girl's cup slipped from her fingers, crashing to the ground with a loud cracking noise. The cup shattered everywhere, scrapping across Niran's thighs and across the girl's too. The girl dropped to the ground, coughing up blood. It splattered across the ground, where Niran had stood right before she had moved over to the left.

Niran watched as the light left the girl's eyes, and she had to do her best not to cry herself. The girl's sobs were slowly receding, as her body went limp against the tiled floor. Niran checked the girl's pulse to make sure she was truly dead, before closing her eyes for a moment. The utter look of betrayal on the girl's face would forever be ingrained into her memory.

The scenery around her slowly faded, and she was returned to the Dalek ship. She quickly excused herself to her room, right after telling them the mission was successful. It was such a haze, she couldn't remember what she had done the minute before.

The next thing she remembered was sobbing into her pillow on her bed, trying to cover her screams. Of all the things she was expecting, she wasn't expecting that flash of hatred that went through the girl's eyes. Most of her client's had a look of shock, or agony, but never hatred. Never betrayal.

She wasn't sure she wanted to do this anymore.

* * *

**Okay, I want to talk about something for a minute. It doesn't really have anything to do with this story, but I'm going to put it here anyways.  
**

**I think I'm putting The Universe Challenge on hiatus for a while. I don't really know where I'm going with that, and I need time to try and develop... something, with that. I feel like it went to crap, just like the other version, and I'm not sure how to fix it. So I'm going to completely stop writing it for a while. I'm really sorry, but I just need time.**

**In the meantime, I'll be working on this story. I actually have a pretty straightfoward idea on what I want to do here, even if it'll probably go pretty badly like my other ideas. But if you have any complaints or anything, you can always message me!**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
